Could This Be Love?
by xXMissEllieDavisXx
Summary: A Stand By Me/Gossip Girl Crossover. Blair Waldorf and Serena Van der Woodsen come to Castle Rock for vacation but they didn't except they'd fall in love. Is better than it sounds I just suck at summaries! Gordie/Blair Chris/Serena and other pairings
1. B & S at Castle Rock

**A/N: I recently watched Stand By Me and loved the movie and since I love the Gossip Girl series I decided to write a crossover between the two. Since the story takes place at Castle Rock it's 1959 like in the movie. Also this takes place after the movie and sorry if the characters are OOC. Anyways hope you like! Please R&R!  
_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stand By Me or Gossip Girl!  
_**

"C'mon B! You're the one the wanted to have vacation somewhere new!" a 12 year old Serena Van der Woodsen smiled, happily looking around. "That was before I knew she was going to send us…here," Blair Waldorf, 12, frowned as she looked around. "Who knows? Maybe we'll have fun here!" the blond replied. "We're at some place called Castle Rock in Oregon. If anyone at Constance found out we'll be laughed at," the brunette snapped back. "We've barely been here for two hours! Lighten up B! After all, we still have each other," Serena said, sending a flirty smile towards some boys. They smiled back at her and almost tripped over their own feet while watching the young Van der Woodsen. "Okay fine," Blair smiled. Serena was right. It could have been worse. Her best friend could have not been there, she could have been alone without Serena. "Great! Now what was the name of your families' friends?" Serena asked. "The Lachance's. I've only seen them once when I was little. I remember they had two kids but I heard the older one, Denny, passed away in a jeep accident or something," Blair replied. "Oh…Well let's go!" Serena dragged Blair as the brunette rolled her eyes.

* * *

_**B**__ and __**S**__ spotted at Castle Rock, Oregon. Wonder why dearest Mother Waldorf sent her daughter and her best friend here?_

_You Know You Love Me,_

_Gossip Girl  
__

"I gotta go guys. My parents said that the daughter of a family friend and her best friend are staying with us for a couple of months during their vacation," Gordie Lachance said. "So one of them is a girl? How about the other one?" Chris Chambers asked. "I dunno know. I never met them," Gordie shrugged. "How about the family friend's daughter? Is she hot?" Teddy Duchamp asked. "The only time I saw her was when we were little. Anyways bye," Gordie replied, climbing out of the tree house. "Can we come too?" Vern Tessio asked. "Fine," Gordie sighed as his three best friends followed after him.

* * *

"Hello Blair," Mrs. Lachance greeted. "Hello Mrs. Lachance, Mr. Lachance. This is Serena," Blair introduced her to her best friend. "Hi! I'm Serena Van der Woodsen!" Serena smiled. "Hello. Our son should be here-" "Hi Mom! I'm home!" a boy's voice said. Blair and Serena both turned around to spot four guys. Blair rolled her eyes as Serena gave the blond one with a white shirt a flirty look. He was cute though but Blair had her eyes on the brown haired one with the red shirt. "Gordie, you should have told us if you were going to bring your friends along," Mr. Lachance said. "Sorry," Gordie apologized. "Blair, you remember Gordie don't you?" Mrs. Lachance asked, gesturing towards the boy Blair had thought was cute. Blair couldn't believe it. She didn't ever remember him being this good looking before. Blair nodded, continuing to stare at him. "Hi I'm Vern Tessio," the pudgy boy said to Serena. Blair rolled her eyes again because she knew that he was already crazy about Serena. Blair looked at the other boy, the one with glasses. She thought he was okay looking except for one of his ears which looked like it was burned and judging by the way he was staring at her and Serena she knew he thought they looked better then okay. "Hi I'm Serena Van der Woodsen. And you two are?" Serena smiled at glasses boy and the blond guy. "I'm Chris Chambers," the blond one replied. Blair noticed a flicker of anger on Mr. Lachance's face when Chris talked. "Teddy Duchamp," glasses guy spoke up. Blair noticed another flicker of anger. As she looked at Gordie again she thought that the whole vacation wasn't all that bad.

* * *

_Looks like __**B**__ and __**S**__ have their eyes on two certain boys that go by __**G**__ and __**C**__. Everyone knows that they'll have no trouble getting the boys, but keeping them is another question._

_You Know You Love Me,_

_Gossip Girl_


	2. G & B Together and The Secret Behind C

**A/N: So here's Chapter 2! Sorry if the characters are OOC. Anyways hope you like! Please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stand By Me or Gossip Girl!**

Gordie stared at Blair in shock. Sure she had been pretty when they were younger but she was even prettier now. "Your suitcases are upstairs now," Mr. Lachance said. "Thank you. C'mon Serena let's go unpack," the brunette said to her blond best friend. "Okay. See you guys later," Serena smiled before following her friend. "So what do you guys think of Serena?" Vern asked, as soon as Serena disappeared up the stairs. "She's pretty," Gordie shrugged; truthfully he thought Blair was prettier. "Pretty? She's smokin' hot!" Teddy replied. "I dunno. I just like Blair better for some reason," Gordie said. It was true; there was something about Blair, besides her looks that drew him to her like a moth to a flame. "Hey Gordie. I'm gonna start going home now. It's getting late and my mom's probably already mad," Teddy said. "Shit! My dad's been on a mean streak lately from all the drinking. If I come home late he's gonna hide me," Chris cringed. "I have to go too," Vern added. The three boys made their way to the door, wanting to go anywhere but home.

* * *

"So wanna tell me why you wanted to come somewhere new for vacation?" Serena asked. "I told you. I wanted to experience some new place," Blair replied. "Do you wanna tell me the real reason why?" the blond pressed on. "…Chuck knows the places we usually go for vacation. I don't wanna see him right now," the brunette answered quietly. "Chuck again? You guys always are always on-again, off-again. Shouldn't you be used to this by now?" Serena sighed. "I know. We're always doing this so I _should_ be used to this by now but…I don't know," Blair frowned, hating how insecure she felt right now. "Don't worry B. Right now we're on vacation. So forget about him!" Serena smiled, trying to lighten up the mood. "Your right, who needs that 'bass'tard?" Blair smiled lightly.

* * *

_Look's like __**B**__ came to Castle Rock to get away from a certain Bass boy and ended up getting over him…for now. __**S**__'s pep talk might have helped __**B **__now but can it do the same next time?  
_

_

* * *

_

"Hi Gordie," Blair greeted. "Hi Blair. Where's Serena?" Gordie asked. "She got bored so she went out to 'explore' the town," the brunette said, putting air quotes around explore. "What's with the air quote?" Gordie asked. "There's not much to see here," Blair replied. "Maybe not here. But there's a lot to see around here. Like this one time Chris, Vern, Teddy, and I went to Back Harlow Road and we found—" Gordie quickly shut his mouth when he realized what he was saying. "What did you find?" Blair asked curiously. "Uh…nothing. We didn't find anything," he replied. "So your telling me since there's nothing to see here, if I go to the areas around here and explore I'll still see nothing?" the brunette asked. He nodded, trying not to seem nervous even if he was. "O-kay…I'm bored. Let's go look for Serena," Blair pulled Gordie out the door before he could protest.

* * *

_Looks like __**B **__and __**G**__ are looking for __**S**__. Wonder if they'll stop for some…personal time? Let's hope __**S**__ stays hidden for awhile._

_

* * *

_

Serena smiled to herself as she walked around Castle Rock. Although it was small, there was something that made it feel homey. Something her real home didn't feel like. "Damn it Chris. Why are you always getting your father angry?" a woman's voice snapped Serena out of her thoughts. "It's not my fault that he's never happy with anything but alcohol," Chris's voice replied. Serena realized she was standing next to a house, she's guessing Chris's, and that the window was open. She quickly peeked into the window and saw Chris and a woman pressing a rag to his face and neck. What surprised Serena though was how he had bruises that weren't there earlier. While suppressing a gasp she walked to the front door and knocked on the door. A teenage boy opened the door. "Hi is Chris here?" Serena asked. "Chris! Some girl's at the door for you!" he yelled before walking off muttering something along the lines of "Damn how did **he** get her?". Soon Chris was at the front door. "Er…hey Serena," he mumbled awkwardly. "What happened Chris?" she asked, eyeing his bruises. "Nothing," he replied hesitantly. "Chris, who is this?" a man asked. Chris suddenly tensed as a man came out into view. "Hi I'm Serena Van der Woodsen," Serena said. She noticed how his eyes looked bloodshot and how he looked as if he had just gotten over a hangover. He nodded before disappearing from view. "Your dad?" she asked. "Yeah…Listen can we talk later?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer he shut the door in her face.

* * *

_Looks like __**S**__ went to go check on __**C**__ but ended up getting the door shut in her face. Meanwhile __**B**__ and __**G**__ look a little red in the face. Is that __**B**__'s lip gloss I see on your mouth __**G**__?_

_

* * *

_

"S, there you are! Gordie and I were looking for you," Blair called out, gesturing to her and Gordie. "Hey Blair. Hi Gordie," Serena smiled at them. But Blair sensed that something was off. "Hey what's wrong?" the brunette asked. "It's Chris," Serena sighed. "What? What happened to him?" Gordie asked. "I heard some lady, his mom I think, yelling so I looked into the window and saw Chris except he had a bunch of bruises on his head and neck," the blond frowned. "I wonder why…Hey Gordie. Your Chris's friend. Do you know why?" Blair asked. "…His dad always beats him and his brother when he's drunk or mad," Gordie replied. "Why doesn't anyone call the police or something?" Serena asked. "He's a Chamber. And unfortunately not many people care about the Chamber's…" he sighed. "What? That's no fair. No one's helping him cause he's a Chamber?" Serena asked in shock. Gordie nodded. "You okay?" Blair asked after Serena had been silent for several minutes. "Of course! So anything going on with you two?" the blond asked. Blair and Gordie looked at each other before looking at Serena. "Well…we're sorta dating," Blair smiled her face reddening. "B, I'm so happy for you!" Serena hugged Blair, while shooting Gordie a congratulating look.

* * *

_Congrats __**G**__ and __**B**__! Let's hope this relationship isn't the same as __**B**__'s most recent relationship. All we need now is for __**S**__ to get a boyfriend._

_You Know You Love Me,_

_Gossip Girl_


End file.
